Mike
Mike was competitor in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Whimsical Dragons. He later returned as a competitor in Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Daring Dolphins. Personality Mike is a nice, well-meaning teenager. However, he isn't himself a lot of the time, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to involuntarily switch to a different person in certain situations, afterwards with no memory to what has happened. According to Mike himself, his condition has caused him much strife in the past. This contributes to him refusing to tell the other contestants about it at first. He instead chooses to be known as an overly dedicated actor/comedian. However, in many instances he finds his claims falling apart. This is especially so when dealing with his crush, Zoey. He appears to be at peace with it by Total Drama All-Stars, not even hesitant to announce when he is planning on switching. The Final Wreck-ening shows that Mike actually deeply cares for his alters. Despite their unpredictable, often troublesome, behavior, he is far from elated at the idea of getting rid of them. Mike's own demeanor is kind, cheerful and upbeat but he is also awkward, hesitant, and secretive. He will not admit to things unless directly confronted, but even then he is reluctant to do so. He loves action movies and sports, particularly ultimate kickboxing. His biography hints that he may volunteer to help other young people, and develops positive relationships with them. Mike is extremely protective of Zoey and earns a reputation as not being harmful to anything or anyone. He tends to care about people even at the risk of losing the game. As a result of his kindness, the others don't see him as big threat, but he can be a box full of surprises. Total Drama: Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! In Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!,Mike arrives to the forest on the fifth bus, and is happy to get reunited with Zoey and Cameron . Zoey tries to break up with him, out of nowhere, but she ends up declining that possibility, after Chris interrupts her, and stills with him. He is placed on the Whimsical Dragons . While they run throught the woods, he stares at Cameron, along with the rest of the team, when he says that he must be the team captain, because he won season four and that he doesn't need brawns to win again. When Cameron gets caught in trap, Mike corrects Lindsay 's mispronouncing of his name, and asks Cameron how can they get him out, and is shocked and angered when he tells them that he made the trap. When their team loses, he along with Cameron and Zoey, are the only ones who don't vote for the bubble boy, who gets eliminated before ending his speech. Swampin' Up Mike appears in the beggining of the episode as Chester, complaining about the falling trees. Then, Zoey asks him why he can still turn into his other personalities, if they died in Wawanakwa, but he simply explains that they came back, and that he can turn on them whenever he wants, and they both laugh at it and at Anne Maria. In the challenge, he as Svetlana, holding to a vine, saves Zoey who was nearlly drowing, using the vine, too. His team wins, so he is saved of the elimination, for that time. Mr. Bones and Me He is the first to notice about Cody being missing, and later is told by Chris, along with the other contestants, that their challenge is to find the kidnapped players. As he is searching, he finds Sky , reading her Dark Magic Book, which she just found a few moments before, and tries to find out what is it. When the challenge ends, and their team loses for the second time, is assumed that he figured out about what did Sky had and how was she going to use it, and tries to convince the others to vote her off. But Sky does so, before him, resulting in his elimination. At the Kick Of Shame , he gets blasted away before being able to reveal to his teammates Sky's secret. Halcyon Warfare Days Appearences Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Mike is nervous being the first time he competes in the reality show without the love of his life, but wants to do this huge strife to redeem his (and indirectly her) reputation in front of the audience showing that he can be a worth competitor without any alter-ego. However, he discovers soon that his personalities are come back when Svetlana gets on the plane doing a mortal jump: what happened to the immunity spell casted by the Dark Magic Book during Enchanted Forest? Mah, maybe he just imagined it.. later on Vito does a little cameo, too, or at least he tries, but Mike manages to resist when he sees Anne Maria. Also Ella pukes on his favorite T-shirt but Mike is able to change clothes in a second, continuing to say himself he just imagined Svetlana and Vito. When the Daring Dolphins choose their leader, Mike is impressed by the acrobacy of Izzy and congratulates saying that she would make Svetlana envious, if Svetlana would be still here! But she isn't, of course. Landed in a clothing shop of Shangai, Mike dresses himself as a Chinese mandarine also putting on a pair of fake long twirly moustaches, and mimes a monk of the temple of the town. The undercover hides Mike from the taggers until Chester laments cranky as usual as sees Anne Maria being easily captured by Paintbrush, that soon after captures him, too. This is the final proof that his personalities are come back,too. Later Anne Maria cries about her horrible haircut, so Mike tries to be nice to her grabbing Paintbrush and suggesting her to use it as a make-up brush, but the tool rebels and launches paint at her. Mike stares and doesn't do anything more for the rest of the episode, but after the challenge is over he admits to have not done a great performance to begin with and promises to do better next time. One, Two, Three, Fort Mike is seen sitting in the Economy Class staying silent almost all the time. He speaks only when Chris announces that they will land soon in the Finnish capital, complaining as Chester about the topic the cold icy air will cause him rheumatic shivers and swearing grumpily at the host when he makes everyone fall from the plane again. After a lucky land in the smooth snow, Mike worries a lot for Noah when he turns into a ice cube, advising Chris to lend him his parka, but of course the host doesn't care a... As the challenge begins, Mike is the first to model the snow and creates the front side of the fort: sure he's giving a better contribute than the previous episode. He also finishes to build the fort and shoots the first snowball against a rival one. During the challenge, Mike sides with Trent and Izzy to attack the fort of the Treacherous Turtles, but Anne Maria blocks the majority of their hits providing for a shield for the enemies, being held by Brick. At the end he helps Bridgette, Izzy and Trent to launch a last giant snowball that like an avalanche destroys the opponent fort, however the fort of the Dolphins, left unguarded, has been already pillaged. This leads Mike to the bottom 2 of the nomination together Anne Maria, and he's eventually saved from the Fall of Shame. A scene in the confessional shows that Mike, after having mulled over a bit, voted Bridgette instead of Ella in return of the kindness she showed usually to him, oblivious that Ella already voted him until she reveals it after the ceremony. Radical Pyramidal Mike would like to have a talk with Izzy but Ella demands him to discuss about the nominations of the last time. Ella feels sorry and asks Mike what she can do to make amend, he doesn't know how she could, first he asks her help to redeem in front of the fans, then for his disorder thinking that Ella might have one on her side if she believes to be a fairy princess, and eventually to vote out Bridgette together because she's not doing a good leadership in his opininon. Ella refuses to grant each of the three requests, much for his disappointment. The discussion twists by the end into a little argument cause of reciprocal misunderstanding. Farce West Gallery |-| Total Drama Enchanted Forest= From TD wiki comes....png|Mike is happy to get reunited with Zoey and Cameron. no please no.png|Mike is happy when Zoey declines the idea of a break up. poor cam.png|Mike and Zoey watch Cameron getting eliminated. why is there a sundae.png|Mike as Svetlana, swings on a vine to rescue Zoey. Mike discovers.png|Mike discovers Sky with the book. not sure.png|Mike suspects on Sky. Kick of mike.png|Mike takes the Kick Of Shame. |-| Total Drama Sky Adventures= Dolphins_argur.png|Mike and his new teammates of the Daring Dolphins discuss for the leader choice. Cast_fall.png|"Where's Svetlana when I need her?!" -Mike. Confuchester.png|Mike poses to be a chinese mandarin. Painty_revenge.png|But he's tagged later by Paintbrush that recognized him. Snow_fort.png|Mike is defending the snow fort, but there's an obstacle... Mike_vote.png|Mike votes Bridgette but still rummages about Ella... Dolphins_first_ceremony.png|Mike at the first ceremony of the barf bag for the Dolphins. He's in bottom 2. Radical_Pyramidal_cover.png|Manitoba Smith and Izzy arrive at the treasure chamber of the pyramid! Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Daring Dolphins Category:Season 2 Category:King Flurry